


Helix

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Ear Piercings, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff without Plot, I Will Go Down With This Ship, No Plot/Plotless, Non-Canon Relationship, Piercings, Sappy, Teen Romance, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:39:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Niijima Makoto can't help but have a gay attack as soon as she notices Takamaki Ann's new adquisition: an ear piercing, more precisely, an helix, which clearly hadn't been there before Christmas break.





	Helix

Blushing profusely, Niijima Makoto gaped at her fellow teammate and gorgeous girlfriend, Takamaki Ann, as if her beloved kohai had grown another head. Beads of sweat were forming on her temples and her heart was pretty much racing loudly and wildly, far wilder than Johanna’s charges, against her ribcage. 

“What is it, Mako-chan? Don’t you like it?” The blonde asked her with a pout when she saw Makoto’s stunned expression. Absentmindedly, Ann placed some loose strands of hair behind her right ear, making Makoto gulp in the process as the object that had caused such awestruck became more visible. 

The brunette raised both hands and shook them at the same time she shook her head slightly. “No, it’s not that!” The High Priestess stammered, her features practically as red as her maroon eyes. 

From the other corner of Leblanc’s attic, the navigator and expert hacker of the group, Sakura Futaba, groaned before bursting into laughter. As her the movement of her fingers on the keyboard came into a halt, she looked at both girls with a smirk.

“Queen, I can’t believe you’re having a gay attack over a helix piercing!” The gingerhead announced, making the older girl blush even more and brighter than before, thing that Ann had deemed impossible mere seconds before.

The blonde hushed Futaba and prompted her to keep on hacking her way into whatever corrupted and harmful website she was trying to take down. The younger girl didn’t complain, soon filling the room with constant key noise as her fingers flew across the keyboard expertly in a matter of milliseconds alongside some snickering of her own.

Ann, ever so graceful, approached Makoto and placed both of her hands on the Student Council President’s cheeks and caressed them fondly, her blue eyes sparkling with happiness and affection. 

“I’m glad you like it… I was actually kind of worried about what you’d think about the piercing.” Ann confided in a whisper, locking her eyes with Makoto’s maroon ones and successfully ignoring Futaba’s presence. 

Makoto licked her lips and nodded, then shook her head when she processed correctly what Ann had just told her. “Well… I wasn’t expecting that you of all people would decide to get your ear pierced… I assumed that if someone of the group was going to do so, it would be Sakamoto-kun.” Makoto rambled absentmindedly, making Ann raise her eyebrows as a teasing smirk curved her lips upwards. “But it looks lovely, I swear!”

“Gosh, you’re such a dork.” Ann murmured before catching Makoto’s lips with her own, smiling against them and at the wonderful soft sensation that it was to have Makoto’s lips pressed against her own. 

“Truth be told, Ryuji actually got his right ear pierced as well, but Akira doesn’t know yet… Either way, that’s not what matters now,” and just as she finished saying that, Ann trapped Makoto’s lips again, ignoring Futaba’s groan and comment on how they should go get a room for themselves.

Makoto giggled and embraced Ann by her waist, gladly kissing her back and relieved that finally a gay attack of hers hadn’t ended up in a comical or dramatic situation like all the previous ones had in the past.


End file.
